Joan Gerber
Joan Gerber was an American voice actress. ''DuckTales'' roles Gerber provided the voices of Mrs. Beakley, Webra Walters, Glittering Goldie, Lady de Lardo, Gloria Swansong, Buffy Parvenu, Mrs. Featherby, Mrs. Quackenbush and various minor characters in the original DuckTales. She appeared in 44 of the 100 episodes of the series, and she also voiced Mrs. Beakley in "DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp". DuckTales 1987 Season 1 *Three Ducks of the Condor as Mrs. Beakley *Cold Duck as Mrs. Beakley and Skittles' mother *Too Much of a Gold Thing as Mrs. Beakley *Send in the Clones as Mrs. Beakley and Webra Walters *Magica's Shadow War as Mrs. Beakley *Master of the Djinni as Mrs. Beakley and Schewebazade *Hotel Strangeduck as Mrs. Beakley and Featherika von Strangeduck *Lost Crown of Genghis Khan as Snowy *Duckman of Aquatraz as Mrs. Beakley and Mrs. McGurk *The Money Vanishes as various Duckburg citizens *Hero for Hire as Mrs. Beakley and Mrs. Featherby *Maid of the Myth as Mrs. Beakley *Down & Out in Duckburg as Mrs. Beakley and Salvation Mary *Sweet Duck of Youth as Mrs. Beakley *Earth Quack as Mrs. Beakley and Small Terra-firmian *Back to the Klondike as Mrs. Beakley and Glittering Goldie *Horse Scents as Mrs. Beakley *A Whale of a Bad Time as Mrs. Beakley *The Golden Fleecing as Anastasia the Harpy *Scroogerello as Mrs. Beakley and Glittering Goldie *Duckworth's Revolt as Trunk Alien *Jungle Duck as Mrs. Beakley *Launchpad's First Crash as Queen Oofa *The Uncrashable Hindentanic as Mrs. Beakley and Gloria Swansong *The Status Seekers as Mrs. Beakley and Lady de Lardo *Nothing to Fear as Mrs. Quackenbush *Ducky Horror Picture Show as Mrs. Beakley and Quackenstein's Bride *Till Nephews Do Us Part as Mrs. Beakley, Glittering Goldie and Gloria Swansong Season 2 *Bubba Trubba as Mrs. Beakley, Webra Walters and Buffy Parvenu *Full Metal Duck as Mrs. Beakley and Webra Walters *The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club as Mrs. Beakley and Lady de Lardo *Money to Burn as various Duckburg citizens *Bubbeo & Juliet as Mrs. Beakley *The Good Muddahs as Mrs. Beakley *Metal Attraction as Mrs. Beakley *Dough Ray Me as Mrs. Beakley *A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity as Mrs. Beakley and Webra Walters *Blue Collar Scrooge as Mrs. Beakley *The Bride Wore Stripes as Mrs. Beakley *The Masked Mallard as Webra Walters and Buffy Parvenu Film *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp as Mrs. Beakley Season 3 *Ducky Mountain High as Glittering Goldie *Scrooge's Last Adventure as Mrs. Beakley and Nurse Hatchett *The Golden Goose, Part 1 as Mrs. Beakley *The Golden Goose, Part 2 as Mrs. Beakley and Webra Walters Character gallery 24885_32118.jpg|Mrs. Beakley (35 episodes + film) Webra Walters.jpg|Webra Walters (6 episodes) Classic Goldie.jpg|Glittering Goldie (4 episodes) Lady de Lardo.png|Lady de Lardo (2 episodes) Gloria Swansong.jpg|Gloria Swansong (2 episodes) Buffy Parvenu.jpg|Buffy Parvenu (2 episodes) Mrs. Featherby.jpg|Mrs. Featherby (1 episode) Mrs. Quackenbush.jpg|Mrs. Quackenbush (1 episode) Skittles' mother.jpg|Skittles' mother (1 episode) Schewebazade.jpg|Schewebazade (1 episode) Featherika von Strangeduck.jpg|Featherika von Strangeduck (1 episode) Snowy.jpg|Snowy (1 episode) Mrs. McGurk.jpg|Mrs. McGurk (1 episode) Salvation Mary.jpg|Salvation Mary (1 episode) Small Terra-firmian.jpg|Small Terra-firmian (1 episode) Anastasia the Harpy.jpg|Anastasia the Harpy (1 episode) Trunk Alien.jpg|Trunk Alien (1 episode) Queen Oofa.jpg|Queen Oofa (1 episode) Quackenstein's Bride.jpg|Quackenstein's Bride (1 episode) Nurse Hatchett.jpg|Nurse Hatchett (1 episode) Outside DuckTales Gerber was active as a voice actress from the late 1950s to 2003, including notable roles like Mrs. Rich on "Ri¢hie Ri¢h" and Irma Boyle on "Wait Till Your Father Gets Home". External links *Joan Gerber on Wikipedia Category:Actors (1987)